


VID: Butterflies

by frayadjacent



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Fluff, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Source: Xena Warrior PrincessMusic: Kacey Musgraves"Now I remember what it feels like to fly." I wanted to celebrate the sweet and lovely aspects of Xena and Gabrielle's relationship, as so many of my vids focus on the dark or morally complicated aspects. I love these two goofs.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: FV





	VID: Butterflies

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6r9v3nbbfhgtftm/FrayAdjacent_Xena_Butterflies.mp4/file) || [Watch on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx1JtvdMWYs) || [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/114582.html)


End file.
